Mas contentos
by Arkaham
Summary: Shun e Hyoga viviendo excitadas aventuras en la Tierra media... y que excitadas aventuras... jejejeje
1. El rio Anduin

** Mas contentos!

* * *

**

"Resca" es el nombre corto que usamos para referirnos a nuestro amado juego "Rescatando la tierra media" dado a los terribles eventos ocurridos el pasado miércoles 31 de mayo... vamos a dedicar este fanfic... a todos aquellos que les gusta jugar rol. Y en honor a que nuestro juego resurge de sus cenizas!

Espero que este sea el primero de muchos episodios de esta pareja... en este singular mundo, y el titulo de la serie _"mas contentos"..._ porque al final de esta primera aventura... quedaron "_mas contentos_"

En esta dirección la pueden encontrar... mi estimadisima comunidad... clix.to/resca

**ADVERTENCIA**: Hablo un poco de lugares, algunos personajes y situaciones del señor de los anillos, mas aun asi tratare de ser lo mas explícita posible.

Laurelindorian es un personaje creado por Conejito Lunatico, una gran amiga.

Ninguno de los lugares y personajes son míos, solo los tomo prestados para un poco de recreación.

Por cierto es un fic NC-17

U.U además ya note que es imposible jubilares de un vicio tan bueno...

miliquis

* * *

_**Introducción.**_

_La cuarta Edad de Arda comenzó con la derroca de Sauron en una batalla en las tierras de Mordor, desafortunadamente el anillo único no fue destruido esta segunda vez. La dama Galadriel se posesionó del anillo único, y en su ardiente deseo de salvar a la tierra media creo un maravilloso hechizo sobre toda Arda, haciendo que todos olvidaran el mal, el dolor y la maldad pasada._

_Así todos ahora están bajo hechizos que les han hecho olvidar sus vidas pasadas y les han dado nuevas identidades, aman a la dama como su fiel líder y su amada protectora._

_De esos hechos han pasado dos años, dos años de paz, larga y prospera... para todos los inhabitables de la tierra media..._

**1 Un baño en el Anduin.**

En Fangorn, el bosque mas viejo de la tierra media, un santuario para Ents y algunos elfos, se encontraba Laurelindorian, una bella elfa de cabellos castaños, y ojos negros, habilidades insuperables y una delicadeza incomparable, había pasado la noche en el bosque, dentro de un tronco vacío.

Salió desperezándose un poco, aun era muy de mañana, aun había un poco de niebla, como había pasado mucho tiempo sola, se había acostumbrado a andar sin nada, y fue entonces que vio aparecer dos siluetas, la sensación de vergüenza creció en ella al ver a dos mortales llegar.

Un rubio extremadamente hermoso, digno rival de los elfos y un chico peliverde de cara dulce e inocente. Ambos habían llegado al bosque de Fangorn, y al parecer estaban perdidos.

"Yo soy Hyoga y este es Shun, mi mejor amigo" dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

"Me pareces conocida, creo que ya te había visto en algún lado" comenzó a decir el pequeño, "¿tu conoces "Kannon"? Habló una ultima ves antes de caer desmayado y ser sujetado por el precioso rubio. Quien tiernamente lo rescato... ha esas amistades como las adoro.

Laurelindorian, les entregó un par de ropas de cama para que el mas joven estuviese cómodo, estaba demasiado inquieta por las palabras que él había pronunciado, sabiendo muy bien que no podía ser mago. Y en cuanto despertó, le llovió con preguntas.

"¿tu conoces a Kannon¿Decidme lo has visto¿es de verdad?" preguntaba con inquietud y entusiasmo la elfa, porque durante dos años había estado soñando son una sombra cuyo nombre solo sabia, "Kannon".

Hyoga para evitar mas disgustos a su amigo, fue quien habló primero.

"Kannon es miembro de Maethyr Galad, es un tipo desagradable, egoísta y a veces no sabes si esta de buenas o o esta serio" comenzó y dijo muchas cosas el hechizo no le lavo el coco a Hyoga del todo y sigue siendo frío, que a Laurel le rompieron el corazón. Les dejo una bolsa alimentos y se fue a lamentar que ese sueño fuera... algo desquiciante.

"Shun insiste en que te ayudemos" dijo el rubio al alcanzar a la elfa tras una charla con Shun, miraba a la espesura del bosque sonrojándose ...mas que otra cosa por ver a una elfa...sin casi nada, además que prefería estar vigilando a Shun pero hacia demasiadas cosas por él sin saber porque... "Nosotros íbamos hacia Orthanac en busca de un mago para que ayudara a Shun, pero dice que posiblemente nos ayude a encontrar a Kannon"

"Yo los acompañare y les guiaré" respondió con intensa emoción sin quitarle los ojos al precioso rubio Laurelindorian miraba la rara belleza en Arda del aquel hombre mortal, con toda razón Hyoga era un hombre realmente exquisito, y elfa en cierto sentido aun era inocente a ciertas cosas. "porque no se van a tomar un baño a las aguas de este río y beben del manantial en lo que preparo algunas cosas para el viaje"

Hyoga asintió y fue a donde Shun.

"La elfa ha sugerido un baño en las aguas del río"

"Genial" dice Shun buscando las aguas del río, que no estaban muy lejos "nos caerá de maravilla un baño Hyoga, hace mucho que caminamos en estos lugares"

Hyoga guio el camino hasta las aguas del río, no muy lejano por cierto y en sus orillas ambos comienzan a desvestir. El rubio mientras se desabrochaba la camisa miraba la piel blanquecina de Shun libre de su camisa mientras se retiraba los pantalones que usaba...

A veces el ruso se castigaba para no verle, como otras varias veces que habían tomado el baño juntos, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que se encontraron de casualidad en Rivendell hacia poco menos de 6 meses, había sentido algo extraño por el joven, queriéndolo proteger de todo, estar a su lado...

...estar dentro de él...

Hyoga renegaba de todo esto, pero siempre que lo veía, venían esas ideas como un torrente indetenible.

"Vamos Hyoga, el agua esta deliciosa" llamó Shun ya dentro del río, Hyoga suspiró y le siguió...

Un susurro salió detrás de un arbusto, ambos caballeros giraron, debió ser el viento o algo. Estaban solos en el bosque y la elfa a menos que fuera pervertida seria la única que les estuviera espiando.

En cuanto el agua les tapo el cuello, Shun se acercó a Hyoga y sacó un pedacito de jabón, el niño precavido siempre traía uno entre sus bolsas.

"Hyoga me tallas la espalda" dijo con cierta inocencia, algo que el rubio no pudo negar. Tomó el jabón y con movimientos tímidos primero empezó la parte superior de la espalda. Podía Hyoga sentir la tersura de la piel, la calidez...

La misma cercanía del cuerpo de Shun también le hacia estremecer¿qué diablos estaría pensando en acercarse tanto? Se preguntaba el rubio...

"Hyoga no solo la espalda... también los hombros por favor.." añadió acercándose aun mas, peinando su cabello hacia delante, una vista maravillosa para los ojos azules de Hyoga. Dudoso puso sus manos en los hombros y comenzó a tallar, él mismo sentía una extraña excitación al tocar los hombros, que mas de lavar o masajear parecían caricias, provocando que el pequeño gimiera un par de veces..

"Hyoga... mmm" gemía deliciosamente Shun, acercando su cuerpo mas y mas al de su amigo...

Noto algo interesante...

Shun sintió al acercarse algo muy, muy cálido en la entrepierna del rubio, y lentamente llevando sus manos al cuerpo de Hyoga para comprobar su teoría.

Desde aquel día que se habían conocido Shun noto la forma en que Hyoga se le había quedando viendo, prestando atención a cada detalle al rubio, en su forma de hablar, de hacer...

...de bañarse junto a él.

Sus manitas tocaron primeramente el vientre del rubio, bajando lentamente, desviándose a los costados, Hyoga se detuvo en su masaje en el hombro, y Shun termino de cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos.

El tracerito de Shun encontró el miembro de Hyoga y llevo sus manitas a donde estaba ese calorcito, Hyoga no pudo mas que gemir al sentir tal tacto en su parte más sensible, como si todo este tiempo Shun lo hubiese planeado cuidadosamente.

El rubio rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Shun, como en un abrazo, mas en realidad, en silencio quería devolver el favor, Shun hecho la cabeza hacia atrás invitando a Hyoga a devorar su cuello antes de seguir, apurando sus movimientos de las manos.

¿Acaso estaba bien hacer eso con su mejor amigo¿Sentir todo eso por Shun¿Exitarse de esa manera por otro joven como él? Hyoga tenia sus dudas y Shun sus respuestas.

El pequeño al no sentir esos labios en su cuello, simplemente se giro desconcertando un poco al rubio, le abrazo intensamente, besando poco a poco el pecho, aumentando la confusión en el rubio, que no sabia si dejarle seguir porque se sentía muy bien esos quemadores besos en su pecho o detenerle por un extraño miedo de perderlo...

"Hyoga" alzó la vista Shun, clavándose profundamente en los ojos celeste, deseando con todo su corazón que las dudas terminaran.

Otro sonido en la rivera del río les hizo girar, sintieron ambos que eran espiados, Shun aprovechó el momento de distracción bajando sus manos al hermoso trasero de Hyoga quien se volvió a mirarlo sonrojado, su cara no entendía lo que trataba de hacer Shun, al menos ahora, sino poco después que sintió ser besado...

Su mente le decía que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de ese modo, mas su cuerpo parecía decirle lo contrario, parecía exigirle viejos sabores ocultos por el hechizo de la dama, probó los labios, la boca, deslizándose al cuello que poco momentos no sabia que hacer, arrancando gemiditos a Shun.

Las manos de ambos recorrieron sus cuerpos, no como vacilantes viajeras, sino como expertas conocedoras de todas sus fisuras y pliegues, dedicándose especial tiempo a sus partes mas sensitivas.

Entre ellos el calor se volvía insoportable, Hyoga tomó el miembro de Shun con su mano, dedicando un masaje suave, siendo imposible no rozare así mismo... Shun le detuvo con seguridad.

"dejá vu" Shun le susurró al oído, su mente había traído un recuerdo especial, uno donde los dos ya habían hecho eso antes, habían compartido su intimidad...

Shun hizó que ambos se hundieran un poco en las aguas del río, fundidos en un beso, y cuando hubo faltado el aire ambos salieron

Un ruido mas extraño de los arbustos apareció, mas esta vez, estaban demasiado concentrados como para prestarle atención, ya era demasiada excitación en ambos cuerpos y Shun urgía de sentirse invadido...

"Hyoga tengo la sensación que no es la primera ves..." susurró incitando al rubio a besarle y cubrirle de caricias...

"Me pasa igual..." contestó en un susurro... llevando sus besos por debajo del cuello, llegando al pecho húmedo, siguiendo la dirección que el otro le indicaba con manos en su cabellera, tenia la sensación que el probar el miembro de Shun era uno de sus hobbies favoritos, tomo aire y permaneció bajo el agua largamente, engullendo completamente el miembro.

Shun en la superficie cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de la boca de Hyoga, recordando aun mas, recordando cuanto gustaba de ese placer...

... y recordando que aun había mas...

En cuanto salió Hyoga para tomar aire y repetir operación, Shun le detuvo susurrando al oído... "recuerdo que alguna ves te tuve dentro..."

Hyoga abrió los ojos tan grande, no podía creer que el pequeño le dijera esas cosas, cumpliendo su mas obscuro deseo, y antes de poder decir algo, Shun se abrazó de él, brazos por el cuello, piernas por la caderas, una mano guió una de Hyoga hasta su entradita, tiñendo de rojo la cara del ruso...

"¿Shun?..." vaciló, pero no las manos de Shun al atraer el miembro de Hyoga a su entrada sin preparar . ambos se miraron largamente sin decir o hacer nada...

solo mirarse...

...mientras sus cuerpos, hacían lo que debían, Hyoga lentamente penetraba en la entradita de Shun, con cierta facilidad, envolviendo a ambos en cientos de emociones, de sentimientos y regocijo.

Quizá la dama había borrado de sus mentes una parte importante de sus vidas, pero sus cuerpos lo recordaban a la perfección, y lo necesitaban, como el aire al respirar.

Besos, jadeos gemidos, se dejaron oír, Hyoga comprendió en ese instante que todo lo que hacia por Shun era por amor, ese sentimiento jamas se había ido o borrado por el hechizo de la dama, solo había sido oculto, Shun ya lo sabia aunque no sabia como interpretarlo..

A cada ola de placer viejos recuerdos llegaban, los sentimientos se volvían mas intensos, besándose, acariciándose, Shun baila su propia danza en las aguas, cerrando los ojos y viéndose así mismo en un pasado que había sido borrado, pero abriéndolos para disfrutar del presente, disfrutando con cada centímetro de su ser esas sensaciones que le producía el tener a Hyoga dentro de si, al oírlo gemir...

...al oírlo pronunciar su nombre...

...al oírlo decirle que le amaba...

Y todo se a complemento en un mismo instante, al llegar al éxtasis en un mismo instante...

Shun no se movió más... disfrutando de aquella calidez que le inundaba, Hyoga tampoco oyendo la agitada respiración de su amante en su cuello.

Quedarían así varios minutos, dejando que las aguas del Anduin, relajaran sus cuerpos, los lavaran. Con calma se separaron, entregándose a un ultimo beso, largo... lleno de amor.

Salieron de las aguas, vistiéndose lentamente, entre risas, habían tardado mas de la cuenta y Laurelindorian debía estar ya un poco desesperada.

Regresaron al campamento tomados de la mano, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, buscando a la elfa. La cual encontraron, junto al árbol sonrojada mas de la cuenta y los miraba de una manera un tanto extraña...

"bien.. esto..." no sabia que decir la elfa "ya tengo todo listo.. para ir a Orthanac"

Los dos tomaron las cosas que la elfa había acomodado en varias alforjas de piel y la siguieron por el rumbo que ella indicaba...


	2. Orthanac

**Introducción**:   
La dama Galadriel ha hecho un lava cocos en general, nadie se acuerda de lo que fue su vida pasada y tras dos años las cosas en la tierra media han cambiado... 

_Shun e Hyoga llegaron a la torre de Orthanac, residencia de los Istar o magos, Lord Sidius de StarWars atenido al recién llegado grupo, poco después apareció Phiet Serkë y ataco a Laurelindorian, provocando en Shun una reacción negativa...y Shaka fue el que dejo medio los atendió, porque tenia que hablar con Shion y Camus... _

**En Orthanac...**

_ Shaka bajo al recinto de visitas, aun quedaban varias personas, entre ellas Shion rodeado de su magnifico cosmos violáceo y no muy lejos.. _

-¿Hyoga¿Shun? – susurró, deteniéndose al lado del anciano maestro Sidius... 

Shun estaba siendo sujetado por Hyoga, al parecer algo le inquietaba mas de costumbre.. 

-ella... – trataba de mencionar algo, pero Hyoga lo interrumpía sujetándole –ella lo sabe.. ¡Ella lo sabe! – termino gritando, y se detuvo de su pelear al ver a Shaka, sus ojos se posaron en el santo rubio. 

-Virgo... la sexta casa protectora de... – susurro y perdió el sentido, Hyoga alcanzo a cargarlo. 

-No se quien seas, pero por favor, una habitación, Shun.. 

-Descuida Hyoga.. – se apresuro olvidando que ellos no lo conocían, Hyoga le soltó una mirada fría y asesina, - hay una sala vacía contigua a esta.. llévalo y que descanses 

Hyoga olvido ese asunto y salió con Shun en brazos, Shaka se volvió a Shion...

Hyoga entro a aquella habitación con Shun en sus brazos, después de aquel incidente el estado de Shun le daba mala espina, había dicho incoherencias, se había aterrado al hablar de ella, quien otra que la Dama Galadriel y a causa había perdido la razón... 

La habitación era de lo mas exquisita, tenia toda clase de muebles aun para ser pequeña y de huéspedes, colores brillantes en los tapices flores y plantas en los adornos, maderas finas y utensilios de plata.

Demasiado Lujo para ser solo una sala de visitas... 

Hyoga no se fijo en estos pequeños detalles, a él solo le interesaba la buena salud de Shun. Cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la cama y depositar al joven de cabellos verdes en ella y cubrirlo tiernamente con una manta... 

-Hyoga... – susrró Shun abriendo sus ojos, aun se notaba algo del miedo que había causado aquellos simples momentos, turbando su mente... Hyoga le sonrío y se acercó depositando un dulce beso en sus labios... 

-Shun calma.. – trato de apaciguarle mas este comenzó a temblar, era extraño de él... posó sus manos en los brazos en un vano intento de calmarlo, mas era difícil, los ojos de Shun aun irradiaban miedo, y parecía intensificarse a cada instante... 

Pero Shun conocía la medicina a ese mal, atrajo al rubio probando de nuevo aquellos deliciosos labios, sujetando fuertemente a Hyoga por un hombro y de la cadera. tan temeroso que le de dejara o escapara por algún motivo...

El ruso respondió subiendo poco a poco a la cama, sin dejar solos esos labios por ningún momento, atrayendo al conejito hacia el centro de la cama, teniendo mayor movilidad... y mas soltura en sus movimientos... 

Shun poco a poco dejo el cuerpo de Hyoga seguro que se quedara allí, seguro que encontraría en él, el alivio que tanto necesitaba. Sus manos se movieron prestas y hábiles sobre los botones de la camisa y de los pantalones, ayudaron a desnudar ese perfecto cuerpo broceando y bien marcado... liberándolo de todo estorbo, teniendo acceso libre a cada centímetro de su piel... 

La ropa fue regada en toda la habitación, por unas manos que ya distaban de estar nerviosas... que sabían que querían y ahora se apresuraban a quitar los pantalones y las trusas... 

Hyoga en ningún momento puso resistencia, y mas le valió ayudar para terminar pronto con esas manitas que a veces desesperadas arañaban la piel dejando marcas rojizas... 

Shun detuvo el beso para admirae al cisne en toda su gloria, sin ninguna clase de trapo que le hiciera ruido en su admirar del espléndido cuerpo de Hyoga acomodado en cuclillas sobre de él, mirándole sorprendido... 

Lentamente Shun se fue quitando sus propias ropas y cada que recibía ayuda por parte del ruso, este lo alejaba, sus orbes esmeraldas estaban clavados en la piel del pecho, sin mirar la cara de extrañeza que tenia el ruso, ese comportamiento en Shun era demasiado extraño... en cuanto tuviera tiempo preguntaría a uno de los Istar mago de la torre que podía hacer para ayudarlo... 

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos de golpe, Shun le derribaba recostándolo en la cama quedando encima del ruso, gateo lentamente hasta darle una lamida salvaje en los labios del pato, este no podía ser el Shun que conocía.. seguramente el ataque de nervios lo había cambiando.. pensaba Hyoga sonriendo y pensando que quizá el cambio no era tan malo des pues de todo... 

Gimió un par de veces al sentir la lengua sobre su cuello, parecía algo feroz.. mas aun seguía tierna la caricia, Shun saboreo el cuello largamente, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el pecho deteniéndose en cada tetilla.. mordiéndolas un poquito sin avanzar demasiado... lentamente continuo su camino... 

Hyoga estaba demasiado sorprendido, esa mañana los dos en las aguas del río Anduin habían compartido su intimidad de una forma tan tierna recordando parte de sus vidas pasadas.. y ahora era extraño, era como si Shun estuviese poseso...

No había el mismo amor que esa mañana cuando el uno se entregaba al otro, tan románticos tan tiernos 

Y en esos momentos Shun era una persona completamente diferente a esa mañana, salvaje desbocada... 

El rubio se arqueo al sentir que esta ves los papeles se intercambiarían, sin siquiera un aviso o algo de preparación Shun había entrado en él, casi forzando la entrada virgen del pato o al menos así recordaba haciéndolo arquearse y gemir...atrapando entre sus puños las mantas y obligándose a ver a aquel que era su amor, su amigo su compañero. En esa cara había un rostro de satisfacción y deleite obsceno. 

Las manos de Shun se posesionaron de las caderas volviéndose a acomodar a Hyoga y comenzar así embestirlo sin piedad... arrancándole al rubio gemidos de dolor y placer.. 

Placer que era indudablemente bien recibido por ambos... 

Por largo tiempo se quedaron variando levemente el ritmo que imponía Shun a un pasivo Hyoga que comenzaba rogar a que eso jamas se terminara, no supo porque, simplemente se dejo hacer, si había sido por instinto o algún recuerdo de su propio cuerpo..

y hasta ahora... no había de que quejarse... 

De pronto Shun se detuvo, Hyoga abrió los ojos pidiendo una explicación pues ninguno de los dos había llegado aun al clímax y sus cuerpos, estaba seguro el pato, que lo exigían a gritos y de manera urgente... cuando siente que el miembro de Shun sale por completo de si y es volteado boca abajo... 

Siente el suave respirar en su espalda, la punta de la nariz recorrer su columna haciendo la excitación mas dolorosa... llevando sus manos a sus partes necesitadas y darles alivio, mas estas fueron sujetadas por las manos de Shun y atadas por algo en la espalda, tan fuerte que produciría moretones en la mañana, Hyoga sintió como sus nalgas eran abiertas dejando a la vista de Shun su entradita excitada... 

-¿Shun? – gimió al sentir que le soplaban en esa parte, desde su posición Hyoga solo podía imaginarse lo que pasaba... dejando paso a lo real al sentirse nuevamente invadido por Shun... 

Volvieron a aquel ritmo violento y descontrolado, a veces el mas joven se reclinaba y mordía las orejas de Hyoga obligándole a gemir mas y mas... y este luchaba por no emitir sonido alguno.. 

Pues recordemos que los dos están en un cuarto que generalmente se usa para las visitas... 

En algún momento pareció que la torre entera se sacudía hasta los cimientos, demasiado difícil de creer, pero así había pasado, Shun contemplo el polvo caer en aquella pausa forzada... se recostó y se abrazo del ruso.. susurrando cosas demenciales.. 

Hyoga se moría por darse la vuelta y abrazar a su ángel, mas las ataduras se lo impedían así como su posición y aquel calorcito que aun le invadía... 

Pasaría largo rato, sufriendo aquel extraño castigo, no podía aliviar la excitación de su miembro, no podía volverse y abrazar a Shun no podía... 

-Shun- lo llamó, y espero respuesta... 

No la hubo. 

-¡Shun! – volvió a llamar con tono mas alto... 

-si – escucho apenas el susurro de su ángel en su nuca... sonriendo aliviado que no le pasara nada... 

-¿Shun estas bien...? – comento mas aliviado 

-si, supongo.. – respondió como si no supiera que estaba pasando. 

-amor... – tocaría el tema delicadamente – ¿estas cansado? 

-si, me voy a dormir... 

-¿y estas cómodo?- 

-mucho- 

-que bien – algo de sarcasmo en su voz 

-siento como si algo estimulara... mi... – se sonroja levemente – mi.. tu sabes... 

Bien, eso marcaba que Shun había vuelto a ser el niño tímido y no recordaba lo que estaba pasando... lo que le estaba haciendo a su pato 

-Shun 

-¿si? 

-acaba de una ves – suplico, el pequeño no entendió a lo que dijo.. 

-¿qué cosa? 

-tu – suspiró dudando si decirle así de golpe o delicadamente.. su Shun era a veces muy sensible en ciertas cosas y decírselo mal provocaría en el niño un trauma severo.. – tu y yo... estamos... 

-¿qué? – pregunto el conejito con las palabras confusas de Hyoga 

-pues... tu... me estas... –suspiró- me estas... 

silencio, no sabia como decírselo, el pequeño parecía el mas inocente que el de esta mañana.. 

-eso – respondió Shun, pareciendo saber que hacia, acto seguido sintió sus manos libres volviendo sentir el peso de Shun en su espalda y su aliento en sus orejas... –¿y lo otro...podría...acabar dentro de ti? 

¿Había oído bien¿terminar dentro de él?... 

Hyoga sonrío de oreja a oreja y susurró afirmativamente.. 

El nuevo ritmo que reinicio Shun fue mas tranquilo y pausado, aunque sus movimientos mas certeros y eróticos... es que el conejito paseaba sus manitas sobre la hermosisima espalda del ruso y a veces atendía le miembro de Hyoga 

En breve el ruso sintió que era inundado por un cálido liquido, llevándolo al cielo y volver casi al mismo instante, Shun volvió a quedar recostado sobre la espalda.. su respiración entrecortada era clara señal que estaba agotado y pronto se quedaría dormido... 

Con delicadeza se lo quito de la espalda y lo acomodo en la cama, verlo dormir era lo mejor que le podía pasar al pato, arropando a amos procuro quedarse junto a él y brindarle calor... 

Entregándose a un sueño reparador y bien merecido para ambos.. 

_ Hyoga despertó varias horas después, su estomago reclamaba algo de alimento, miro la cara de Shun que seguía profundamente dormida, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama, dejando un Shun... exhausto pero sin duda con una sonrisa y **mas contento** y mas tranquilo. Se acerco su pantalón y se vistió, iría por algo de comer o mas bien cenar para cuando su "amigo" despertarse, y salió al corredor... _

Si veía a alguien preguntarían por el temblor pasado... y por esa extraña sensación que las cosas se complicaran...

Un delicioso aroma llego a sus narices y siguió el camino...

* * *

otra ternura supongo... espero les guste... y espero hacer mas enredadas las cosas... tratando de hacer de esto un drama... aun nececito a esos niños enteros emocionalmente... 

y al rato... un limocito que cambiara la vida de este par... ja jajaja   
besos 


	3. Orthanac II

**Advertencia.**

Todos los hechos de la introducción es un breve resumen de lo que ha pasado en el juego y por ende no puedo usarlo en el fanfic. Cualquiera que desee leer los hechos a detalle es bienvenido en resca.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo Serkë que no aparece en escena porque esta con Sephiroth ajustando cuentas en Erebor

**Introducción**:   
La dama Galadriel hizo un hechizo el cual borraba la mente a todos los que viven en Arda, nadie se acuerda de lo que fue su vida pasada y tras dos años las cosas en la tierra media han cambiado...

_La noche recién comenzaba en Orthanac, y extrañamente Shun fue convencido de que él era Hades. Hyoga sin saberlo se topo con Harry Potter, el famoso mago de Howards y en una conversación terminaron los dos enredados en la cama y desafortunadamente tuvieron que terminar tan sensual encuentro dado un poderoso ataque del loco Phieth._

_La batalla duraría toda la noche y gracia a la Maethyr Galad termino felizmente. Pero todos en Orthanac nuevamente sufrieron del hechizo de la dama que lo hizo olvidar de los terribles recuerdos de la batalla y la desaparición de dos poderosos magos._

_Esa misma mañana Harry e Hyoga caminaron alejándose de la torre y encontraron un túnel en el cual dieron rienda suelta una vez más, su nueva amistad. Así en plena faena fueron descubiertos por orcos y tuvieron que huir para salvar sus vidas._

_En su escapatoria se encontraron en una habitación donde estaba Severus Snape y Shun y otros personajes quienes ayudaron a eliminar la amenaza orca. Pero en este proceso, Potter cayó en un túnel en el que había un anillo de poder que fue robado._

_La dama apareció y salvo a todos de una muerte segura y sugirió a todos tomar un descansó.

* * *

_

**Orthanac II**

Hyoga subió las obscuras escaleras siguiendo el rastro de Harry, ni suiqera sabia bien porque lo hacía. El muchacho de cabello negro indomable había hecho gala d unos celos enormes al momento en que Guy Threppod le había saludado.

Tal vez no había solo el hecho en que le saludara, sino la forma en le había visto. ¿Y bueno quien culparía al pirata intrépido? Hyoga seguía casi desnudo excepto por sus pantalones, y en esa luz blanquecina que quedaba tras la partida de la dama, su piel dorada parecía brillar como la de los elfos, sus ojos celestes se veían mas azules que nunca y su cabello más salvaje que antes. Sin decir que su rostro a momentos parecía la de un elfo tostado al sol.

Aun así el ruso no entendió del todo el ataque de celos por parte del muchacho, y dispuesto a hablar con el se dirigió a su habitación o así creyó el hermoso rubio.

Al darse cuenta estaba parado frente a una habitación en cuya puerta rezaba "Andrómeda Shun", producto de la magia en Orthanac para orientar a los invitados marcándoles el caminos a sus habitaciones.

"rayos"… musitó Hyoga al comprender que su inconciencia le había llevado directamente a esa habitación.

Dudó largamente, entre tocar o marcharse, algo dentro de su ser le decía que debía llamar y hablar con el hermoso joven que era shun, explicarle las cosas y finalmente terminar su relación que tenían. Era hora de dejar ir a Shun en busca de eso que tanto anhelaba el joven.

Dio media vuelta y no dio mas de dos pasos al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Shun llamándole. Se quedo quieto y giró lento. solo vio la puerta entreabierta.

¿Había escuchado un fantasma que aparecía en las historias sobre la torre de los magos?

Sus pies dieron los pasos necesarios adentrándose en la habitación de Shun. Un lugar oscuro iluminado débilmente por una lámpara de aceite en un mueble apartado de todo, vio la siluetas de las cosas imaginándose los mejores muebles fabricados del material más fabuloso sobre Arda. Depuse de todo, los magos podían decorar a voluntad cualquier habitación en la torre.

"Hyoga" Escucho d nuevo su nombre susurrado y camino al origen de la hermosa voz. Sintió el borde de la cama al tropezar con esta y como pudo se reclino sentándose en el mullido colchón. Una mano tersa le tomó su mano.

"Estabas con Potter" Fue al grano el santo de Andrómeda, las palabras de Severus resonaban aun en su mente y mil ideas se plantearon desde el momento en los vio aparecer juntos en aquella habitación usando el mínimo de ropa, y no pudo evitar conjurar _la idea _de ellos juntos.

"lo estaba" no negó Hyoga, no podía mentirle a su amigo, no podía. Pese a lo que había hecho aun sentía que shun era algo más que solo un amigo, desde aquella mañana en las aguas del Anduin o el día anterior en esa misma torre, sus ojos miraban diferente a Shun.

"¿y… tu….?" tuvo miedo de formular esa pregunta Shun sin atreverse a mirar de frente a Hyoga, temía que las cosas fueran a terminar en ese momento.

"Tu y yo tenemos algo especial Shun" contesto el rubio lo mejor que pudo, estaba entre dos personas que quería y no se iba a dar el lujo de escoger.

¡Porque no sabia que era lo que quería!

"Eso no tontito" repuso Shun al tiempo que le miraba, alegrándose de las palabras de Hyoga, que muy en el fondo quería que fuese más. no solo amigos, ni amantes…

sino pareja….

Y le robo un beso al tiempo que terminaba esas palabras obligando al rubio a recostarse en la cama.

"me refería a si… ustedes….." se sonrojo sin denotar celo alguno en sus palabras, apremiando a su cuerpo a quedar encima del ruso que solo le miraba sorprendido sin saber que responder, tomándole la cintura con delicadeza, sin apartar la mirada.

"no podemos terminar lo que empezamos" respondió Hyoga sonrojándose, el tono de voz pareció divertir al más joven de los dos.

"No a sabido tratarte" ronroneo Shun con un semblante completamente diferente al mostrado en las catacumbas, en aquella habitación cuando la dama los despedía a todos. Hyoga un supo que responder.

No había sido culpa de Hary Potter que en las dos veces que habían intimidado las circunstancias los habían apartado en el momento crucial.

Shun sonrió y se apodero de las manos de su rubio, puesto que a partir de ese momento lo reclamaría suyo y le marcaría a su modo. Aparto las manos del rubio extendiéndolas sobre el fino cubrecama y fue como si el ruso obedeciese ciegamente cada instrucción silenciosa de Shun.

La conversación había llegado a su fin, verbalmente. Ahora comenzaba la otra charla.

Los dedos diestros desabotonaron la única prenda que traía Hyoga, un pantalón en jirones debido a las luchas recientes, y en breve tuvo completamente desnudo a Hyoga, a su merced.

A su disposición.

Y lo primero que haría el más joven sería dar consuelo a su bienamado. Inclino la cabeza robando un beso tierno a los labios sorprendidos de Hyoga que francamente esperaba ser azuzado por otro lado, pero no se quejaba. En realidad lo disfrutaba mucho.

El sabor de Harry distaba mucho del de Shun, uno era inocente y el otro intrépido, otro era como fresa y el otro como chocolate, ambos gentiles en su trató, ambos dedicados.

Shun apartó sus labios al sentir que el aire le hacia falta, reanudando de nuevo el beso, invitando al rubio a entrar a su boca a jugar con su lengua, a probarle. Algo que Hyoga no se hizo del rogar….

A la mitad del beso Shun interrumpió alejándose de los labios del ruso, rozando con los suyos la piel calida del pecho y el vientre en carrera feroz para llegar a la entrepierna custodiada por sus manos. Shun ni siquiera miró a los ojos cuestes que incrédulos le miraban, entre sus blanquecinos dedos tomo aquella parte tibia que tanta atención necesitaba y comenzó a salpicarle de pequeños besos, de punta a basa y base a punta, arrancando al ruso gemidos rítmicos. Provocando que la cadera se moviera t las manos a los costados apretasen las telas con fuerza.

Finalmente Shun decidió usar su lengua en el miembro, como deseando apagar el fuego creciente en este, deseando ablandarlo con sus caricias de labios y esporádicamente con las manos. El ruso se limitaba a disfrutar y retorcerse. Cuanto necesitaba esto, no podía rehusarse ni soportar mucho más el dejarse llevarse….

…..y vaciarse en labios de Shun.

Pronto Shun se encontró bebiendo un liquido por demás escaso, muy tibio y leñoso, sus dedos a la par jugueteaban en un lugar calido no muy lejos, jugando al entrar o no entrar en esa entradita. Shun lamió sus dedos al terminar de limpiar – reanudar a Hyoga en su miembro nuevamente listo.

Shun se detuvo un momento, incomodando a Hyoga al tiempo que abriá sus ojos pensando en que Shun le dejaría a la mitad de esta faena, quizá como castigo por haber estado con el joven mago, pero entonces reparó que en su agonía no se había tomado la molestia de retirar el atuendo de Shun.

"Shun … yo" trató de explicarse el rubio tomando la mano del joven.

"tranquilo, ahora solo importas tu…" le calmo besándole en la frente.

Pero Hyoga trató de incorporarse y hacer el trabajó, sin más Shun le devolvió a la cama con un ligero movimiento que implicaba sus labios sobre los labios y robar el aliento por completo, mostrando después que él solo se retiraba el pantalón y las truzas agilizando las cosas, montándose en un apenado Hyoga.

El rubio sintió el aliento calido de Shun en ese lugar tan intimo, sintió la suavidad de la lengua en su opinión, infinidad de veces, apartó sus piernas tal cual comandan las manos de Shun, y no protesto ante la oleada de dolor que provocaba aquel pequeño intruso en su interior. Sabiendo de antemano que era solo la antesala de algo más sublime.

Y antes de poder gemir, sintió un segundo intruso jugueteando dispar al anterior, apretó nuevamente las telas arremolinándolas a su alrededor.

Feliz…

"Hyoga…." escuchó el susurró en su oído, sintió las suaves manos en su pecho, abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la amorosa mirada de shun. Comprobó que en ese lapsus en que había divagado, los pequeños intrusos habían dejado lugar a otro de mayor tamaño y temperatura, haciendo un ligero movimiento, de entrad y salida…

Ritmo pasional que le embriago, el dolor hacia rato que se había marchado y ahora, como Hyoga juraba le pasaba a Shun, les llenaba de oleadas de placer.

Un beso nomás, robo Shun. Caricias propino en el pecho y los flancos. ¿Qué más sublime podría ser este momento?

El rubio tras mucho baile sintió una calidez llenar su interior acompañado de un gutural gritó, probablemente su nombre, así como él mismo imitaba a su compañero….

Shun le abrazó tiernamente y con rápido momento arropó a ambos. Sus ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de ver la silueta agotada y sudada de Hyoga que q su vez luchaba por quedarse despierto y mirar esos ojos tan maravillosos.

"duerme tranquilo" le susurró shun besándole en la mejilla, invitándole a un sueño maravilloso, del cual el ruso no pudo evitar.

Shun le miro unas pocas horas hasta que el gorgojeo de las aves anunciaron el inminente amanecer. Se levantó de la cama sin molestar a Hyoga, tomando sus prendas y vistiéndose con ellas muy rápidamente.

"Nos veremos Hyoga" susurró a un profundamente dormido Hyoga "encontraré sin ti esa persona que aparece en mis sueños… y quizás un día de estos vuelva por ti"

Miró una ultima vez al hombre que llevaría en su corazón por toda arda aunque este no le correspondiese igual, encontraría aquella imagen y dejaría al destino seguir. Si Hyoga se decidía, entonces Shun pediría que lo hiciera en bien de la felicidad suprema.

Y así, Shun salio de la habitación en busca del líder de la Heren Istarion, dejando atrás a Hyoga sin saber si le volvería a ver en los siguientes días o meses….


End file.
